ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Attacks
There are 3 different types of attacks, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. They can be learned from the Academy by purchasing them with Gold. Those that can only be purchased with Tokens are Kinjutsu. Ordinary ninjas can only train in 2 types of Ninjutsu, but with the Ninja Emblem, you can train up to 3 types of Ninjutsu. Besides Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, a Jounin (Lv. 40 or higher) can learn Talent skills. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu attacks are divided in 5 elements--Wind, Fire, Thunder, Earth and Water--each one has it's own benefits. There is a simply calculation to know the damage you are going to give. This means, Wind Ninjutsu level 11 (Twin Tornado) deals an average of 96 (48 + 48) damage unimproved, with a chakra cost of 104, and cooldown of 8. You also have to add the extra damage bonus that depends on your profile. (Say if you have 10 attribute points in wind, then it increases the wind damage by 10%.) 'Fire' Fire Release Ninjutsu has the ability to deal high damage, making it the strongest among all Ninjutsus. Weakness of pure fire: No defense. Weakness coper: Water + Fire means both offense and defense, while using jutsus that helps your CP ensures that you don't un out of CP quick. Preferrence of Dark Eye allows you to charge more CP so you can use more jutsus over and over. Earth makes you a tank who deals and take high damage. Wind gives evasion. 'Wind' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) Ninjutsu are weak, but you can have more evasion and your speed increases. Weakness of pure wind: Very low damage. Weakness coper: Using anything that increases damage slightly helps, ie. Blade of Wind, Hidden Among Rocks. Preferrence of Deadly Performance helps a lot thanks to Samurai: One Sword. Today, there are 33 Wind Ninjutsu that can be purchased from the Academy, six of them are Kinjutsu. 'Thunder' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) Ninjutsu (known as "Thunder" in Ninja Saga) are not as strong as Fire, but they are strong and are based on critical hits and critical damaging. Weakness of pure thunder: Very high CP consumption. Weakness coper: Anything that helps your CP can be good, ie, Water Renewal, Earth Absorption. Preferrence of the extreme talent Dark Eye definitely helps. Today, there are 33 Thunder (Lightning) Ninjutsu that can be purchased from the Academy, six of them are Kinjutsu. Add Me LEVEL 39 x) 'Water' Water Release (水遁, Suiton) Ninjutsu are weak but they are a bit stronger than Wind Ninjutsu but are weaker to the other elements. But with the capability of healing HP and based on CP. This is a nice support element. Weakness of pure water: Low damage per CP. Weakness coper: Bleeding or Expose Defense debuffs amplifies your damage, so does Strengthen buff. Usage of Hidden Among Rocks is better, Armor of Narukami gives 15% accuracy, which ensures that your foe can't do some dodges as well the critical and damage bonuses. Today, there are 41 Water Ninjutsu that can be purchased from the Academy, six of them are Kinjutsu and nine of them are Refresh healing skills. Taijutsu Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") are non-elemental offensive attacks that uses a low amount of chakra to use but the user loses 5% HP if the attack hits and does not kill the target. There are 19 Taijutsu that can be purchased and learned from the Academy but there are many Taijutsu that can be obtained from Special Events. Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusion Techniques") are mostly non-offensive, supportive jutsu that applies special debuffs to your opponents. There are four Genjutsu that can be purchased and learned from the Academy but there are many Genjutsu that can be obtained from Special Events. Talent Talent are a unique series of skills that can be learned only if a player is at least 40 and passed the Jounin Exam. There are two types of Talent a player can learn at a specific level, Extreme Talent at level 40 and Secret Talent at level 50 and 60. While a player can only have up to a set of eight Jutsu including Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, skills that are from Talents are not added to the user's set of Jutsu. Talent skills have their own set of skills that players can have up to including five passive skills, and eight active skills so there are 13 spaces but a player would only be able to have up to 12 spaces. Purchasing a Talent skill is different from purchasing a Jutsu. In the Academy, techniques are bought with Gold or Tokens. Talent skills are purchased with Talent Points (TP) which can be earned by doing TP Training missions or receiving them as gifts by friends. Also, unlike normal skills, Talent skills can be upgraded to higher levels giving higher effect, damage, and chakra consumption. The maximum level a talent skill can be to is level 10. Each level which will be upgraded, user have to spend TP which can be acquired by doing TP Training or get from other players. In every type of talent has the same mount of consumption to upgrade their skill: Extreme Talent Extreme Talent can be learned at level 40 after a player becomes a Jounin. A Jounin can only learn one of the four Extreme Talents and cannot change once purchased. Each Extreme Talents contains a set of six Talent skills, two or three of the skills are passive skills. There are four Extreme Talents including Eye of Mirror, Eight Extremities, Dark Eye, and Deadly Performance. Secret Talent Secret Talents can be learned at level 50 and at level 60. Unlike Extreme Talents, players can learn up to two Secret Talents, one after reaching level 50 and a second after reaching maximum level 60. Like Extreme Talents, when learning a Secret Talent, the player cannot change but the player can learn an additional Secret Talent later. Each Secret Talent contains a set of three Talent skills including one passive skill and two active skills for each one. There are four Secret Talents including Demon Sound, Explosive Lava, Hidden Silhouette, and Enraged Forest. Status Effects Status Effects are Jutsu or Talent effects that causes ailments or other effects that can buff or debuff a target, making the target stronger or weaker at a point. Most Status Effects lasts for a number a turns but there are some effects, which aren't really status effects, that lasts for an instant, which could remove buffs/debuffs, increase/decrease cooldown for skills, etc. Category:Gameplay